


birthday

by moffnat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, just a cute lil romp, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffnat/pseuds/moffnat
Summary: *recycles old WIP and claims it's a brand new fic* here's a birthday present for dimitri!!! love you sweet lion man!!!(what the fuck does someone title a oneshot)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	birthday

Marianne never woke first. She had a habit of sleeping too much, enjoying a deep and dreamless slumber more than Dimitri ever could. It made her feel guilty, sometimes. But on the rare occasion that she would wake before him, Marianne would look over and admire the shape of the man she loved, his lax expression, full of peace. 

It was one such morning. Marianne rubbed her eyes and yawned away the sleepiness. The winter sun peeked through their half-closed curtains, promising a blue sky despite freezing temperatures. She rolled over. Dimitri was laying on his back, his left eye closed, his right eye buried beneath a shock of blonde hair and mangled scars. Sunlight struck his features and made him shine like gold. Somehow, he remained asleep.

Marianne was forever convinced that her boyfriend was the most beautiful man in the world. Scarred and broken, just like her, with a mind that worked in so many fascinating ways. His jawline was strong and his build, muscular, his arms always so eager to hold her. She smiled and brushed his hair from his forehead before kissing his temple. “Happy birthday,” she whispered.

Dimitri stirred, but did not wake. He grumbled something unintelligible. In his sleep, he reached for her, and Marianne chuckled as he pulled her into his arms. The heat of his skin on hers spread throughout Marianne’s body. Resting her head on his chest, she kissed his bare sternum -- they never slept in pajamas anymore, not since she’d moved in -- and nuzzled there, giving in to another hour’s rest.

Marianne woke the second time to Dimitri’s affection. He ran his fingers through her wavy hair, pressing kiss after kiss to her forehead. She smiled in the cocoon of his embrace. “You’re so warm.”

“Mm,” hummed Dimitri, breathing her in. “Waking with you in my arms was a nice surprise.”

“I’m shocked you didn’t wake up when I snuggled you.”

“I was having a good dream, actually.” He kissed her forehead again. “It must have started when you held me, because I can’t remember any dream before that.”

“A good dream, huh?” Marianne traced shapes along his chest, closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. “Would you like to share?”

“I can’t recall most of it. Only that it involved you and I, a fishing boat, and a rather large teddy bear.”

Marianne giggled. How silly he could be. Dimitri’s lips brushed and kissed the crown of her head, and it wasn’t long before he rolled her on her back, settling between her legs. She could feel him growing hard against her thigh. Their mornings often consisted of this, of cuddling and sleepy pillow talk followed by lazy sex in the sun. She smiled up at him, curling his shoulder-length hair behind his ears, humming in bliss.

“What shall we do today, my love?” asked Dimitri. “You have the day off, don’t you?”

“Mhm.” Marianne’s part-time job at the vet clinic was lenient and undemanding. She and Dimitri had been blessed with people who understood their needs and limits, her employer included. “But today is your birthday. You should choose.”

“Well,” Dimitri considered, “I don’t have any studying to do today. Christmas break started early this year.” He kissed her cheek again and smirked. “I can think of a few things I’d like to do, Marianne, but all of them involve you and I in bed. How do I pick just one?”

Dimitri’s hand traveled down Marianne’s waist, gripping her left hip. Such a romantic. Physical touch grounded him, and he showered her with so much attention that Marianne could no longer bear to be without it. “All of them?” she asked.

“All of them.”

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” Feeling playful, Marianne poked the tip of his nose with hers. “But, um... maybe El and Khalid can come over later and celebrate with cake?”

Dimitri’s eye lit up. “Ah! Yes, that’s a wonderful idea. I haven’t seen them or the little one since summer. I forgot they were in town.”

“Me too. It would be nice to see them, I think.”

“I think so too.” 

Dimitri kissed Marianne again. She whimpered as he slipped his welcomed tongue into her mouth, his intentions clear as the rising dawn. “But before all that, I want to ravish you. That will be my birthday gift. You’re so beautiful this morning.”

“You say that every morning,” giggled Marianne, lifting her knees and crossing her ankles behind his back. She was already wet and thrumming with a desire that only Dimitri could bring. “I’ll never say no to you.”

Dimitri guided himself to her entrance, grinning as she shivered. “Nor I to you.”

They moaned in unison as he slipped inside her. Dimitri’s pace was unhurried, languid but steady, and Marianne felt every inch of his lust as he filled her full. She sighed at the sensation of tingles down her spine, swelling to greater heights with each thrust of Dimitri’s hips. She clung to him to bring him closer. 

“Eager, are we?” he chuckled in her ear.

“You’re just too wonderful.” 

“If you start with the compliments, I’ll return them tenfold.”

Dimitri rained kisses down her collarbone and breasts. Marianne let out a soft cry as he angled his hips and managed to thrust deeper, right where she needed it, the pulse of him rippling through her from head to toe. “But it’s... your birthday,” she protested, to no avail. “I should be... the one to...”

“This is perfect,” he insisted in a groan. “I want you like this, Marianne. Just like this.” She let out a little yelp as he nibbled the side of her neck, and Dimitri sighed in her ear, moving faster, chasing her peak. “ _God,_ Marianne, you feel perfect.”

Their hips rocked together in tandem. Marianne and Dimitri moaned into each other’s mouths between kisses, pushing and pulling and gasping, riding out their ecstacy for as long as it could last. He knew her body well enough to finish her with perfection. The familiar pulsing waves grew greater within Marianne until they crashed, and she cried out, toes curling as Dimitri’s thrusts made her flutter and tremble. His groan of release followed hers. His hips stuttered and his hands gripped the sheets beneath them from the force of his pleasure. The two lovers were left breathless, and Dimitri squeezed Marianne so tight in his arms that she could barely giggle.

“I love you,” she said, peppering kisses on his cheeks, catching her breath. “I love you more and more every day. I’m so honored to have you. You make my heart happy, and even in the hard times, I’m forever grateful that we can take care of each other.” Marianne held his face and planted a deep kiss to his lips. “Happy birthday, Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s smile was bright, his joy reflected in his eye. “I love you too, Marianne. Your heart is the greatest gift I could ever receive.”

They embraced one another. Breathing deep, Marianne and Dimitri held on and relished their connection until the heat of their bodies and the sweat of sex became uncomfortable. “Come on,” she said as she squirmed out from underneath him. “Meet me in the shower. After we’re done, I’ll cook your favorite breakfast and we can snuggle on the couch. Maybe watch a movie?”

“You had me at ‘shower,’” he said with a grin.

Marianne stretched her arms to the ceiling once her feet hit the floor. Normally shy, she decided to make a show of her journey to the bathroom -- it was a special day, after all -- and crossed the room with a sensual swing of her hips, twirling her hair. Once she crossed the bathroom’s threshold, she cast a coy look over her shoulder. “Are you coming?”

Dimitri scrambled upright so fast that Marianne squealed. He lunged forward, trapping her in his arms and lifting her off the ground as she laughed, elated and playful. Such happiness they knew. 

Their shared laughter rolled through the house long after he kicked the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> and much sex was had on that day, the end  
> @[moffnat](https://twitter.com/moffnat) on twitter <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
